DEATH BATTLE Wiki
Welcome to the DEATH BATTLE Wiki! Death Battle is a show where cast members Ben Singer and Chad James a.k.a Wiz and Boomstick choose two fictional characters in pop culture whether they're from a comic, movie, or video game and analyze their weapons, armor and skills and have them fight each other to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Rules 1. No spamming 2. No flaming 3. Don't create pages for Death Battles that don't exist or characters that aren't in a Death Battle yet. That's what the Death Battle Fanon Wiki is for. 4. In order to avoid spoilers, please don't create pages for confirmed Death Battle combatants and fights unless they are the ones shown in the preview of the most recent fight. And even with that, wait a bit before adding their pages, just so that others aren't spoiled on the next fight either. 5. While not exactly encouraged, you are allowed to debate against an episode's verdict. However, if it gets out of hand or you doing it far too often, action will be taken against it. 6. Comments, Blogs, or Forum posts about the VS Battles Wiki or other websites will be removed on sight due to the fact that all they've done is start flame wars. This behavior is not okay and will earn a block if continued. 7. For the sake of not creating unnecessary categories, please ask one of our admins about it before making it. 8. We're not incredibly strict on off-topic comment threads, but we ask that you still take part in discussion on the show and make your own comments related to it. Also, this wiki is in no way affiliated with Screwattack or the show itself. So while you can share your ideas for fights here, do not expect Screwattack to see them. Polls Community Fight Suggestion Simon Belmont (Castlevania) vs. Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins). Who wins? Simon Belmont Sir Arthur I don't know. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Character Opponent Suggestion Poll If Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) were to ever be featured on Death Battle, who should he go up against? Danny Phantom Beast Boy (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Geo Stelar (Mega Man Star Force) Reptil (Marvel) Jake Long (American Dragon) Other Series Character Suggestion Poll Which JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character would you want to see on Death Battle the most? Jonathan Joestar Dio Brando Robert E. O. Speedwagon Joseph Joestar Kars Jotaro Kujo Noriaki Kakyoin Jean Pierre Polnareff Josuke Higashikata Okuyasu Nijimura Yoshikage Kira Giorno Giovanna Diavolo Jolyne Kujo Enrico Pucci Johnny Joestar Gyro Zeppeli Funny Valentine Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) Other Upcoming Fight Next time on Death Battle is Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard! Who do you think is going to win? Ken Terry Bonus Poll Which Season 2 loser should get a second chance? Lion-O M. Bison Ryu Hayabusa Ivy Valentine Bucky O'Hare Terminator Luigi Venusaur Charizard Sektor Gamera Captain America Tigerzord Ryu Deathstroke Majin Buu Ragna the Bloodedge Gaara Boba Fett Nightmare Lex Luthor Beast Sam Fisher Darth Vader Goku Knuckles Wolverine Dan Hibiki Tifa Lockhart Mega Man Green Arrow Category:Real World